Prisionero de la locura
by padfoot-nana
Summary: ¡Que empiecen los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre!
1. Por que una vez, fui niño

Bueno, bueno… a ver… ¿Por dónde comienzo? Esta es otra de mis ideas Locas, así que no le busquéis el sentido. He querido hacerlo según quisiese sin respetar "En llamas" porque he querido crear yo los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, en los que participa Haymitch, y no me gustó mucho la versión que pusieron en "En llamas". ¿A quién se lo dedico?

A las del foro no oficial

./

Y a la proveedora de canciones. Angelofmisteryum en Youtube.

La canción que sale aquí es esta: .com/watch?v=zCb4DibZVIA

.com/watch?v=Z9wRrH3lloE

Sinceramente, me gusta más la segunda pero son la misma ^^ (cantadas por distintas chicas xD)

Prólogo: por que hubo un tiempo en el que fui niño  
Jonathan ha conseguido una pelota. Es en lo único que podemos pensar todos. Una pelota, una de verdad, de cuero. Seguramente no sea como las del capitolio, ni siquiera como las del distrito textil, pero es una pelota, al fin y al cabo. Y jugamos con ella delante del ayuntamiento, en la plaza, donde al día siguiente se celebrará la cosecha. Yo tengo tan solo ocho años, lo que quiere decir que yo no entraré al sorteo. Mi nombre no está dentro de la urna diez veces, como el de Rupert. Mi hermano tiene diecisiete años, y solo ha pedido seis teselas. No es su primera cosecha, pero si que lo es para Christian, al igual que la de todos los chicos de doce años del distrito. Y mientras sus familias están preocupadas, nosotros jugamos a la pelota que Jonathan dice que ha caído del cielo.

Yo por mi parte, decido que la pelota es más importante que cualquier cosa que pueda pasar por allá, así que las tareas de la escuela quedan abandonadas encima de mi pupitre en clase. Suspiro al salir de la escuela un día antes de la cosecha. Y me voy a jugar a la pelota con mi mejor amigo, Jonathan, con el hermano de Jonathan, Christian y con mi propio hermano mayor, Rupert. La pelota es algo divertido, jugamos a darle patadas y a tirarla lejos y luego a cogerla, por que no sabemos qué más se hace con una pelota.

Cuando llegamos a casa, ya está oscureciendo. Las luces de la casa están apagadas por que no hay corriente. Rupert y yo entramos adentro y saludamos a mamá con un abrazo. ¿Qué habrá de cenar? Seguramente más sopa de esa que le gusta preparar a mamá. Papá aún está dentro de las minas, trabajando, pero a mamá no le importa que se pase allí el día, por que siempre se discuten a gritos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, y mamá pone las manos juntas para rezar a un dios en el que la demás gente no cree. Solo ella y tal vez yo también.

—Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad, así en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy el pan de cada día, perdónanos señor por nuestros pecados, así como nosotros perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden, y no nos dejes caer en tentación, líbranos de todo mal, amén.—reza ella.

Mamá se llama Eva. Dice que su nombre está bendito por Dios, pero a la vez maldito. Mamá me cuenta que existe un ser más poderoso que los del capitolo, que existe alguien que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por un bien común. Dice que ese alguien creó a la humanidad a partir de dos personas, Adán y Eva. Dice que lo creó todo en siete días.

Yo no le digo nada, pero me pregunto una y otra vez cómo es posible que exista ese dios, me pregunto si de verdad está el dios de mamá allá arriba, entre las nubes, y de ser así por qué no baja y nos ayuda. Mamá comprende mis dudas y siempre sonríe cuando le pregunto algo.

Luego toca comer, a mamá le gusta que le contemos cómo nos fue el día mientras cenamos, comienza Rupert. Rupert no le dice nada de la pelota, simplemente le cuenta que aprendieron las derivaciones del carbón. Luego es lo que yo opino que puede ser mi turno y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le cuento lo de la pelota.

—Mamá, hoy estuvimos en la plaza jugando a la pelota. ¡A la pelota, Mamá!—le digo muy emocionado tomando una cucharada de sopa. Gesticulo con las manos, lo cierto es que debo parecer un niño pequeño. Lo cierto es que SOY un niño pequeño.—Jonathan se la encontró, ¡dice que cayó del cielo! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Es una pelota _de verdad_!—repito, como si no me lo creyese ni yo mismo.

Mamá esboza una sonrisa triste y me acaricia la cabeza, lentamente, es su forma de darme mimos, mamá es buena con todo el mundo. Papá no, papá grita y siempre está borracho, a veces le pega a mamá, Rupert y yo fingimos no verlo, ni saber nada, por que si no papá se enfada más y le pega más.

Llega la hora de dormir y me meto en mi cama. Lo cierto es que aunque papá sea un borracho y un malnacido por pegar a mamá, consigue dinero por que se mete en las minas más profundas y le pagan más. Por eso nos podemos permitir tener un par de mantas cada uno. Mamá me arropa con cuidado.

—Descansa, mi niño, descansa—me dice en voz baja. Y me canta para que me duerma, una canción que cantaba mi abuela Esperanza.

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un pequeño puerto...__  
había una chica que no se podía mover,  
una historia existió, en un gran océano...  
La leyenda de mil mares.  
Pide un deseo una nueva ilusión,  
escríbelo en un papel,  
Dentro de un frasco, avienta sin temor,  
el océano te lo hará realidad...  
Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar,__  
llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma,  
si pudiera lograr volver a nacer..._

Siempre me quedo dormido antes de que acabe la canción. Yo nunca he visto el mar, pero sí que lo hizo mi abuelo. El abuelo Ramiro era de un lugar antes llamado Centroamérica. Según el capitolio allí ya no queda nada, pero el abuelo no solo había sobrevivido al apocalipsis, sino a la rebelión. Le faltaba una pierna y una mano, aparte de un ojo. El abuelo Ramiro decía que el mundo no se había acabado, decía que di íbamos al capitolio y seguíamos por las montañas llegaríamos a un lugar donde el mar es estrecho. Decía que podíamos cruzar por el Estrecho de Berín y que nos hallaríamos en una tierra libre, que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Por sus ideas le mataron.

Y sueño. Sueño y sueño.

Sueño que llega el día siguiente.

En el capitolio es día de fiesta aunque yo no lo sepa, por que se celebra la cosecha. Sé que no me va a tocar, no tengo la edad y por eso sonrío al llegar allá. ¿Qué sabe de crueldad un niño de ocho años? Nada, ese es el problema. Llego dando pequeños saltos allá, y veo cómo seleccionan dos nombres. El del chico es... Christian. Su hermano, Jonathan grita e intenta ir, mi amigo Jonathan tiene también ocho años y por eso no soporta ver a su hermano irse con unos hombres extraños. Luego seleccionan a una chica. Selenia.

Sé que esa chica es la novia de Rupert. Sé que se habían prometido para cuando llegasen a los dieciocho años, al año siguiente. Oigo el grito de Rupert. Veo a mi hermano saltar al escenario e intentar alcanzar a Selenia. Veo que los agentes de la paz intentan pararle para que no cause estragos. Pero Rupert no se deja amedrentar, maldice al capitolio y ataca a uno de los guardias. Le disparan. En el corazón. Rupert se comienza a desangrar.

No quiero seguir con ese sueño. Me llevo la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y me pellizco. No consigo despertar. Quiero que acabe la pesadilla, quiero despertarme ya, quiero amanecer en mi cama y ver que Rupert está bien.

Y no es hasta el momento en el que noto el abrazo de mi madre que sé que no es un sueño. No es hasta ese mismo instante en el que noto las lágrimas de mi madre en mis hombros que sé que Rupert ya no está. Mi madre llora incluso más que yo.

Y no hay despedida para nosotros, le vi esta mañana. Le vi hace dos minutos vivo. Y hace un minuto le vi morir. Una amiga mía, Sandrine, viene y me abraza. Igual que el resto de amigos que tengo, casi todo el distrito doce me conoce y aprecia, todos me dan el pésame. Pero yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa.

Dios, por favor... acaba ya con todo esto, déjame despertar, porfavor.

Pero no es un sueño, y por eso no puedo despertar. Mi vida comienza a hundirse poco a poco, desde abajo, desde esos cimientos sólidos que fui forjando a base de felicidad.


	2. Mi trébol no era de 4 hojas

Bueno, antes de nada disculparme por la tardanza... Este capítulo se me hizo largo de escribir, pero bueno... es lo que tiene xD Esta vez no hay banda sonora (angelofmisteryum, mueve el culo y prepárame una canción para el próximo capítulo!) en fin, os lo dedico a todos vosotros (si, a esos que leéis y no comentáis! ¬¬)

Capítulo 1, Mi trébol no tenía 4 hojas.

Ya hacía seis años de todo aquello. Habíamos enterrado a Rupert en el viejo cementerio, sin siquiera un entierro digno, simplemente lo tiraron a la fosa séptica. Ya no teníamos ninguna pelota con la que jugar, ya no podíamos ser simplemente felices, sobre todo porque el hermano de Jona nunca volvió de los juegos del hambre, ese año los ganó un chico del distrito tres. Nos habíamos vuelto un poco menos comprensivos. ¿Qué hacer, sino? Éramos pequeños y nos habían quitado a nuestra familia, éramos los que realmente sufríamos con esos juegos brutales. Porque mi padre le pega a mamá, porque mi padre siempre vuelve borracho a casa. Porque mamá y yo somos los que nos buscamos la vida para no morir de hambre.

Jonathan y yo somos dos críos de catorce años, y yo ya he pedido once teselas, pero él lleva dieciséis. Y lo peor es que este año es el segundo Vasallaje de los veinticinco. El primer vasallaje fue hace veinticinco años, y como "suplemento" todos los participantes debían ser menores de doce años. Este año aún no sabemos lo que será, pero rezo con toda mi alma a ese dios en el que mamá cree para que no me toque a mí. Faltan dos horas, y Jona y yo nos quedamos mirando hacia ninguna parte durante unos minutos, conscientes de que es probable que nos toque, tenemos todas las papeletas para ello, nunca mejor dicho.

Pero entonces se me ilumina la bombilla. Me levanto y miro a Jona, consternado.

—Tío, ¿vamos a buscar a las chicas y hacemos algo?—le pregunto con ese tono aún de niño pequeño de mi voz, que aún no ha cambiado y espero que no cambie, ya que adoro mi voz, pese a que pueda llegar a parecer infantil.

Picamos a una casa que está más arreglada que las nuestras, es la hija del dueño de la mercería, la hija mayor, su hermana menor tiene diez años y se llama Violet. Se llama Sandrine, ella es muy amiga nuestra, aunque su hermana mayor no nos mira ni siquiera. Abre la puerta y vemos que tiene esa cara de aburrición total. Si, ya sé que esa palabra no existe, pero aburrimiento no da para la cara de Sandrine. Vemos que lleva puesto un vestido azul y es raro, por que odia ponerse vestidos.

—Hola chicos, lo siento pero mi madre está histérica con todo esto de ponerme guapa para la cosecha, aunque no llego a entenderlo… No es motivo de fiesta, y menos por el "pequeño hecho" de que no tenemos ningún mentor.—dice ella, pero entonces sale su padre, nos dice un "adiós" apresurado y se mete hacia adentro de nuevo.

Miro a Jonathan, y se encoge de hombros, entonces sonreímos y me dice lo que estamos pensando los dos.

— Nosotros ya estamos arreglados para la cosecha, impolutos.—suelta con ese tono típico en el, con una mezcla de sabiduría y un poco de diversión. (mucha diversión, poca sabiduría)

Le doy una palmada en el hombro—Pues vamos a tener que solucionar eso, Tío—le digo, y echo a correr por el camino de arena y carbón, dando saltos de vez en cuando. Llego a la casa del viejo cascarrabias Marcus Flint y me encaramo a su tejado por una enredadera que nadie sabe de dónde ha salido. Jonathan sigue mis pasos, pero una vez en el tejado (ignorando los gritos del cascarrabias) me siento a esperarle.

Cuando sube nuestras miradas cómplices se cruzan y sin avisar me levanto y salto hasta el tejado de la casa de al lado. Ambos sabemos que a Sandrine o a Ellana les hubiera gustado venir, por que odian todo lo que les gusta a sus familias, que vendría a ser vestirlas con lacitos.

Lo que se nos pasa en unos minutos, resultan ser dos horas, y cuando queremos darnos cuenta, las campanas del ayuntamiento están sonando. Anuncian que es el momento de la cosecha.

Jonathan y yo corremos como posesos, no porque queramos ir, sino porque si no, nos caerá bronca (y si nos toca y no estamos, los del capitolio seguramente nos matarán). Al llegar allá, nos quedamos parados, hay demasiada gente. Codazos y más codazos hasta llegar a la zona de chicos de catorce años, parecemos dos niños ignorantes de la calle, casi vagabundos, pero no apestamos.

Una mujer se sube al escenario y nos mira a todos, parece un poco triste, no tenemos mentor que nos aconseje, en el distrito doce nadie ha ganado los juegos nunca. No nos enseñan a pelear, ni siquiera de plantas sabemos. Memorizamos componentes del carbón y derivados, aprendemos que los canarios callan cuando hay una fuga de gas, pero no sabemos nada sobre pelear o sobrevivir, ni siquiera sabemos utilizar el pico.

Esa mujer está gorda, muy gorda, y tiene la cara llena de pendientes como los que se puede permitir la alcaldesa, puede llegar a resultar grotesca, pero solo por los pendientes, porque nosotros, los desnutridos y anoréxicos, nos volvemos locos por las chicas anchas, ya que es sinónimo de que en su familia hay dinero.

Antes de comenzar la cosecha, proceden a poner la televisión. Sale el presidente Snow, nadie habla. Si hablan, los agentes de la paz acaban con ellos. Parecemos ovejas, solo que las ovejas tienen más libertad.

Una estúpida musiquita acompaña la imagen del presidente que pone gesto pensativo. Nadie sabe cómo lo pone, y es que tiene la piel estirada y a todos nos extraña que se permita levantar una ceja sin arrancarse toda la piel de golpe.

Carraspea y todos prestamos atención. Nos mira, en realidad mira a las cámaras, y sonríe desde el lugar donde esté.

—Hace cincuenta y cinco años, después del Apocalipsis en el lugar antes llamado América, se irguió Panem, orgulloso, dividiéndose en trece distritos. Cinco años más tarde la gente se rebeló contra el capitolio. Pero no contaban con que éramos más y más poderosos. Perdieron y por su rebeldía se les castigó destruyendo el decimotercer distrito, en recordatorio a lo que pueden perder. Pero la rebelión trajo cosas bellas, y una de esas cosas son Los juegos del hambre. —habla como una cotorra. ¿Bellos? ¿Los juegos del hambre? Ese tío es un psicópata, y nos cuenta cosas, sinceramente no sé para que escucho, si es lo mismo de todos los años. Salta mi radar cuando oigo algo que antes no había oído—Y por ese motivo, cada veinticinco años los juegos se modifican una de las partidas. Este año…

Todo el mundo en silencio, esperando lo que sea que vaya a decir el presidente, mejor dicho Tirano.

—Se ofrecerán el doble de tributos.

Vale, eso fue un golpe bajo. Todos nos giramos, las madres y los padres han pegado gritos, algunas lloran. Ya pierden a dos cada año. ¿Es necesario perder a cuatro esta vez? El presidente se despide, satisfecho. Entonces la señora gorda y bajita se sube en un escalón de madera y mete la mano al fondo de la urna de los chicos.

"_Cáete del escalón, gorda_" le digo mentalmente

Ella toma un papel y lentamente sube el brazo hacia arriba.

"_No es mi nombre, no es mi nombre, no es mi nombre_"

Lo abre y lo lee.

—Ricky Redfield.—dice con el micrófono en los labios casi. Un suspiro de alivio sale de mi, mientras veo a… Oh No.

Ricky tiene diecisiete años, de ojos color miel claro y pelo castaño dorado, es una mole, enorme, de espaldas anchas. Cargando los pesos que llevaban cada día desde los camiones hasta la tienda de su padre. Aparte de eso, no tiene nada de amenazador, es un chico sensible al que le gusta la naturaleza, que sueña con ir al bosque del otro lado de la alambrada y ser feliz, escribe poesía y a veces la recita. Es un golpe duro para todas las chicas del pueblo, porque aunque no se diga, Ricky es como una chica más. Todas gritan de terror, algunas se ponen a llorar.

Entonces la mujer vuelve a subir al escalón y mete de nuevo la mano. Mierda, no recordaba que este año habría el doble de tributos.

Vuelvo a rezar desesperadamente mientras saca la majo de allá. "_Yo no, yo no, yo no_". desdobla el papel. "_Por favor, Dios, por favor, yo no, tengo que cuidar de mamá_". Se aclara la garganta. "_No, no, no, no, no_".

—Haymitch Abernathy—dice, alto y claro.

El mundo se paraliza a mi alrededor, todo el mundo se gira hacia mí. Puede que les duela más que ver marchar a Ricky. Todos me dan palmaditas en la espalda mientras voy hacia el escenario. Me subo y miro hacia abajo, mamá llora, la estoy viendo, y la vecina la consuela. Pero el requisito para que alguien se presente por mí, es que sea de mi familia. Y yo ya no tengo hermanos.

Entonces les miro a todos, uno a uno, a la gente que conozco y a la que apenas he cruzado un par de palabras. Jonathan también está llorando, yo soy la única familia que le queda después de que Christian muriese en los juegos del hambre, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, el que me había apoyado. No le culpo por llorar, debe ser duro. Yo debería estar llorando, como el chico rubio que hay a mi lado. Pero por algún extraño motivo, la angustia que siento no me deja llorar, tengo la esperanza de despertar de repente, pero me doy cuenta de que es inútil rezar por despertar cuando nadie está escuchando mis plegarias.

Cuando me doy cuenta una chiquilla de doce años ha subido al escenario. Tiene el pelo negro, y los ojos vidriosos, apenas es una chiquilla. Igual que yo, no tiene más familia que se presente por ella, supongo que con el tiempo cambiarán el requisito de que haya de ser de tu familia.

Y la mujer gorda está leyendo el último papel y ahí ya me quedo paralizado. Intento decirme una y otra vez que no he escuchado bien, pero ese cabello castaño oscuro tan parecido al mío y esos ojos verdes típicos en la veta, solo pueden ser de ella. Ese vestido azul con lacitos solo puede habérselo puesto su madre. La diferencia conmigo es su piel, la tiene pálida. Es raro verla con vestido, le gustan los pantalones y la ropa ancha, le gusta gritar por la calle, y se apuntaba a jugar al balón de Jonathan siempre que podía, saltaba por los tejados con nosotros, y siempre llevaba el pelo suelto y un poco enredado. Me niego a creer que sea ella precisamente la que esté subiendo al escenario.

Pero la mujer gorda lo ha pronunciado alto y claro. "Sandrine Smith". No hay vuelta atrás, su hermana menor está en última fila, grita, sube al escenario, pero tiene diez años y la hacen bajar de allá.

Nadie aplaude, como en el distrito uno. Se quedan en silencio y levantan tres dedos hacia nosotros. Saben que ninguno va a volver. A los del capitolio les debe parecer demasiado extraño eso, que nadie lo celebre. Pero no hay nada que celebrar. ¿Acaso la muerte se celebra?

Nos bajan del escenario hacia el edificio de la justicia y entramos. Uno a cada sala, ahora vendrán a despedirse de nosotros, ya entré una vez a despedir a Christian, el hermano de Jonathan, junto con Jonathan. Y ahora venían a despedirse de mí.

Los primeros en entrar son Logan y Sandy. Logan lleva a Sandy cogida de los hombros por que no se ve capaz de mantenerse en pie. Sandy me mira y se escurre las lágrimas, me abraza bajo la atenta mirada de Logan. Sandy no es mi novia, y tiene dieciséis años. Logan solo tiene trece años. Sandy se me queda abrazada mientras Logan habla. Sandy es la chica de la casa de al lado, pero es la única que tal vez me haya llegado a querer como más que amigo, yo soy un niño y no he aceptado sus ofertas de salir con ella. Muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar y que Sandy les pidiese salir.

—No van a entrar todos, Haymitch… Solo dejarán entrar a Jonathan y a tu madre, nosotros dos alegamos ser tus primos…—Dice Logan, rápidamente—Pero en serio, Haymitch, vuelve vivo tío, Sandy te necesita.—asegura Logan—Todos ahí fuera te necesitan, todos te quieren, eres "el pequeño chico del tejado" eres su pequeño Peter Pan, el niño que no quería crecer, fuiste el único que pese a todo lo que su padre hacía, persistía…

Entran dos agentes de la paz, no les dejan acabar, los arrastran fuera de la sala. Entra Jonathan, yo aún no he hablado desde que saliese mi nombre. Se planta delante de mí, aún tiene los ojos hinchados de llorar, me da un abrazo corto.

—Ei, viejo, vas a viajar tío! Vas a ver más allá de lo que se ve desde los tejados, vas a ir en tren, y vas a… vas a…

—No, Jonathan, No voy a morir—le digo simplemente, acabando su frase.

—¿Lo prometes?—me pregunta.

Sonrío amargamente y le miro a los ojos.

—Sí, tío, te lo juro por mi vida… bueno, en este caso no sirve eso, porque si no vuelvo será por haber pagado con mi vida, pero te tiene que valer mi palabra. Juro que volveré.— Jonathan asiente y me cuenta algo sobre el cielo azul, me cuenta que sabe que voy a volver y me esperará. Y antes de que entren los guardias, me dice una última frase.

—Haymitch, sigue vivo—suelta, entran los agentes de la paz. Sé que algún día utilizaré esa frase. Se gira para irse, pero se lo piensa mejor, vuelve corriendo hacia mí, toma mi cara con sus manos y me planta un beso en los labios.

Vale, eso ha sido chocante. Me ha dejado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mientras se va y entra mi madre. Me abraza, me revuelve el pelo, parece que sepa que no voy a volver. No tenemos mentor, es IMPOSIBLE que volvamos, nadie ha vuelto nunca, Siempre ganan otros distritos.

Me dice frases bonitas, intenta animarme. ¿Cómo pretende animarme si ella misma no se cree lo que me dice? Tengo catorce años, no soy idiota. Mi madre no sabe cómo separarse de mí, y por eso casi la tienen que despegar con una espátula, pero al final se marcha.

Y perdido en mis pensamientos voy hacia el tren, Sandy llorando, Logan y sus consejos "Todos quieren que vuelvas", el beso de Jonathan, que no pensaba que fuese Gay, y mi madre y sus mimos. Pero mientras subo al tren y me siento cerca de la ventanilla, mientras les veo despedirse de nosotros cuatro, les miro a ellos tres, y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana de nuevo, ya no veo la estación. Maldita suerte la mía, si vuelvo yo, ellos tres no lo harán.

"_Ya veo… Mi trébol no tiene cuatro hojas_" es lo último que pienso al ver desaparecer la alambrada del distrito.

* * *

Alguien me deja un triste Review?! T-T Aunque sea para tirarme tomates!


	3. ¡No me toquéis!

**Capítulo 2, No me toquéis**

El tren no es tan lujoso como dicen que es, al menos no el del distrito doce. Tiene lo justo, suelo y paredes. Tenemos una habitación cada uno, pero no tienen baño propio, sino que hay uno comunitario. Es todo de madera y es bastante estrecho, los pasillos, el comedor. Estamos sentados en la sala de estar, al lado de una ventana donde hay una mesa encarada hacia allá.

No puedo dejar de mirar por la ventana, cada vez que giro la cabeza me encuentro de pleno con esas tres personas ajenas a mi familia, pero que a la vez son cercanas. Sé que no voy a poder soportar sus miradas, es una frontera que no puedo cruzar. Me paso la mano por el cabello castaño y miro de reojo a mis "compañeros".

A Ricky debería poder mirarle, porque yo no he recibido ninguno de sus poemas dedicado a mí ni me ha ayudado demasiado, a mí no. Pero a mi madre sí. Cuando ella estaba mal después de las peleas con mi padre, siempre estaba Ricky allá para animarla y le cantaba canciones escritas por él. Eva siempre se animaba. Y si le miro, le veo y siento que tendría que ganar el.

La niña de doce años se llama Miriam, pero he oído como la llamaban Mimí. La chica de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes está asustada, creo reconocer en ella a Violet, pero Violet no es familia de la pequeña. En la beta todos son iguales, pero ella me sigue pareciendo Violet, la pequeña hermana de Sandrine.

Entonces me decido a mirar a Sandrine. Es el golpe más duro. No puedo evitar pensar en si tendré que matarla, sé que no podría porque… ¡Diablos! Es mi mejor amiga junto con Jonathan. Y aunque tiene el pelo más claro que el resto de gente de la beta, sigue siendo un recuerdo de nuestro hogar.

Llega la mujer gorda y se sienta en la punta libre de la mesa al lado de la ventana. Nos mira a todos uno por uno, suspira y se decide a hablarnos.

—De veras lo siento, chicos. Ninguno de vosotros quiere estar aquí, yo tampoco. Año tras año veo cómo mueren todos los tributos del distrito doce, no tenéis mentor.—dice tranquilamente, con un rastro de dolor en la mirada. Si, así se llama.—Mi nombre es Dolores, podéis llamarme Lola.—añadió, presentándose—Pero el pequeño hecho de que no tengáis mentores no significa que no podáis ganar, significa que no os va a aconsejar alguien que estuvo allá… Pero tal vez hablando entre nosotros sobre lo que sabemos y lo que no sabemos, pues a lo mejor llegamos a un plan de ataque—dice, está insegura, no sabe qué decirnos.

Todos estamos en silencio, nadie la mira menos yo, que la estudio de abajo a arriba, ahora que me fijo no está gorda como el presidente Snow, esta está de un gordo saludable, de esas que dices "Jo, si que come en su casa."

Resopla, intenta que hablemos, pero nadie quiere dar el paso. Me gustaría ser suficientemente valiente como para hablar primero y posteriormente decir "si, yo rompí el hielo". Pero yo no rompo esa escarcha profunda. Es Ricky quien lo hace.

—Yo… Yo escribo poesía.—dice, colorado—Pero tengo fuerza como para levantar ochenta quilos como mínimo, de cargar carbón… Si no lo cargo yo, nadie lo hace. Sin embargo, no se pelear, nunca lo he hecho.

Dolores asiente lentamente y enarca una ceja para que de paso el siguiente. Lo cierto es que parece un oponente de primera, Ricky y sus espaldas anchas. Es solo un chico soñador encerrado en un cuerpo de hombre. Nadie se anima a hablar, y es Mimí la que tiene que hacerlo.

—Yo soy ligera. Aparte de eso, lo único que sé hacer es hacer conexiones inteligentes con los cables de la tele de mi padre… ya sabéis, para ver lo que el presidente les envía a la televisión.

Todos la miran con los ojos abiertos. Nos extraña que no la hayan matado, pero seguramente se lo reservarán para la arena, aunque no sea malo intentar ver la tele de tu padre, cuando el canal es privado, puede ser delito.

Trago saliva, la niña pequeña sabe hacer algo más, algo que no cuenta. Sería útil viva, para todo el distrito. Sandrine no dice nada. Le doy un codazo y entonces se sobresalta, no se pone colorada como Mimí, sino que les mira a todos.

—Me sé todos los derivados del carbón y la mayoría de funciones curativas de algunos minerales… Aunque no corro ni escalo más rápido que Haymitch, yo sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. No demasiado bien, ni con técnica, pero la defensa se me da bien, sin armas de por medio.

No puedo evitar sonreír por un momento por la confesión de Sandrine. Yo ya había probado en varias ocasiones sus puños y patadas, y no me apetecía volver a hacerlo nuevamente.

Todos me miran, me encojo de hombros.

—Yo sé jugar a la pelota—les digo, simplemente. Es lo único que se me ocurre que se me de bien, Escalar y correr es algo bastante natural, así que no lo considero una habilidad, así como tampoco considero que una habilidad sea ver.

No se ríen, pero son mis últimas palabras, he traspasado la frontera enemiga. Sé que ellos no son mis enemigos, el enemigo es el capitolio, pero ellos tres intentarán matarme en algún momento, y eso no voy a permitirlo. No quiero morir, pero no quiero que ellos mueran. Perdí a Rupert por culpa de los estúpidos juegos, perdimos a Christian por los mismos, y ahora si sobrevivía pagaría con la vida de Sandrine, Ricky y Mimí.

Poco rato después alguien decide que nos tienen que alimentar con comida de verdad. Nos hacen ir hasta un lugar donde hay una mesa más grande y nos sentamos. Evito hablar con el resto, sé que ellos no tienen la culpa, pero si me ato emocionalmente a ellos luego si les pierdo me dolerá.

Nos traen unos platos que huelen de una forma muy extraña. Son unos tubos de color blanco, cortos, que llevan un tipo de líquido rojo por encima, además de queso, pero no como el de la veta, este sabe distinto. Remuevo la mezcla, no me fío de la comida del capitolio, pero al ver que incluso Dolores se la come, tomó una cucharada de lo que han llamado "macarrones" y me la como. Sabe bien así que me lo como todo, como un poseso. Parecemos unos pobres vagabundos. No, SOMOS unos pobres vagabundos. Pero somos unos pobres vagabundos que van a morir así que esto es como uno de los banquetes, aquel en que Judas traicionó a Jesus.

Me sorprende pensar en ese dios en el que cree esa madre a la que no volveré a ver. Él no ha hecho nada por mí, no sé por qué habría de hacer algo por él, incluyendo pensar sobre su figura. Resoplo, tengo sueño y ya hemos probado tres platos distintos y falta mucho por comer. Me levanto, ignorando los consejos de Dolores y las tres miradas tristes. Directo a esa habitación pequeña en el vagón, entro y cierro la puerta, sin pestillo.

—¡A la mierda con todo!—grito, lleno de impotencia, y me tiro encima de la cama. Sigo sin llorar, ni siquiera antes, cuando me llamaron. No, yo no voy a llorar, gasté todas mis lágrimas hace seis años, cuando murió Rupert.

No me importa no tener mentor, no me importa que esa señora gorda nos intente aliar, no me importan las miradas reprobatorias de Mimí y Ricky, y no me importa la cara triste de Sandrine.

Solamente importa que he jurado que iba a volver a casa, y sintiéndolo mucho, Haymitch cumple sus juramentos.

Y por eso me duermo, y despierto cuando se supone que ya deberíamos estar llegando, apenas les da tiempo a avisarme. Dicen que llevan un rato intentándolo, pero que no despertaba. No me importa lo que digan, me quieren poner ropa limpia, no les dejo quitarme lo que llevo puesto. Mis pantalones de minero y mi camisa de cuadros rojos y blancos. No, eso no se quita de encima de mí.

Al parecer al distrito doce no nos prestan atención, simplemente hay un par de cámaras, no más, que lo graban todo. No me molesto en sonreír. ¿Para qué? ¿Sonreír para unos psicópatas? Me doy cuenta de que no he hablado con Sandrine en todo el camino, no desde antes de ayer, antes de la cosecha. No me importa Sandrine, no me importa Ricky, no me importa Mimí. Avanzo en cabeza, decidido a que nadie decida por mí. Me equivoco un par de veces de camino, por lo que tengo que dar varias vueltas hasta llegar. El capitolio sería magnífico, todos los edificios altos. A mi me parece grotesco. ¿Todo tiene que ser así? Parece que el aire lo fabriquen también allá.

Entramos a un lugar cerrado. No me gusta, no hay barro, no hay aire, no hay amigos. Todos son gente súper delgada, con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, y el pelo todos de color negro, parecen todos iguales. Se me acercan seis personas. Tocan mi camisa, mis pantalones, me miran la cara, parecen horrorizadas, al parecer no voy con "su estilo".

Intentan quitarme la ropa y meterme en una tina de agua, una bañera. Me revuelvo y no dejo que me lleguen a desabrochar la camisa, me da igual quienes sean, mi ropa no se toca, le ha costado mucho a mi madre, y allí nadie me la va a quitar.

—No me toquéis!— Grito y me aparto de ellas y ellos. Se sorprenden, al parecer la gente admira su trabajo. Que admiren lo que quieran, yo no soy parte de esa sociedad.

Entonces llega alguien muy normal, en cierto modo lleva el pelo rubio. Me mira y enarca una ceja. Mira su libreta, asiente y le toma la mano, me obliga a ir a una habitación aislada. Entonces se empieza a reír y me enseña su boceto. Es horrible, es una persona pintada de negro. Niego con la cabeza.

—Olvídate de que salga así ahí afuera—digo solamente. Me tiende la mano, dudo hasta que habla.

—Jac Brokenwings.—se presenta, entonces caigo en que es una chica. Abro los ojos de par en par, parecía un chico, todo parecían iguales, exceptuando los senos. Tira la libreta a la basura de un lanzamiento—Lo diseñó James, el diseñador que tiene en sus manos al chico fuerte. Odio sus diseños, lleva vistiéndoos de carbón desde el principio. Y como veo que haga lo que haga no te haré cambiar de opinión… Tu saldrás así. —dice y me guiña un ojo.

Sonrío brevemente, la primera persona que me respeta.

—Yo soy Haymitch Abernathy, vengo del distrito doce…—me presento, aunque apuesto a que ya me conoce.

En seguida me cae bien, no le tengo prejuicios, al fin y al cabo me ha dejado quedarme con mi ropa.

Me habla sobre el capitolio, me cuenta sobre cosas banales, como que es su primer año. No se molesta en arreglarme, aún voy sucio de ir por los tejados con… Jonathan.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que ha llegado la hora, Jac era muy simpática. Me guiña un ojo mientras me hace salir afuera. En el último momento coge una cajita, moja dos dedos y me hace dos líneas en cada mejilla, como los indios. "Lúcete" dicen sus labios desde lejos. Al subirme al carro veo a mi lado a Sandrine, completamente desnuda y pintada de negro. Me río brevemente, será uno de mis últimos momentos felices.

Ella me mira, con envidia. Cuando nos apuntan las cámaras, van ellos tres de negro. Yo voy con pantalones de minero y camisa de cuadros, manchado de barro y carbón, con las dos líneas en cada mejilla. Sandrine parece que vaya a perder el equilibrio, le doy mi mano para que se aguante. Nada de sonrisas, como le han dicho a Ricky, nada de hacer el payaso, como Mimí, y sobretodo nada de girar sobre mi mismo, como Sandrine. Yo no vengo a bailar o a divertir a la gente, vengo obligado, porque me lo han quitado todo.

Me doy cuenta de que no tendremos patrocinadores ni aunque causemos buena impresión. ¿Motivo? Necesitas un mentor que lo supervise, si no, no hay regalos. Así que este año, igual que el resto de años para el distrito doce, luchar sin ayuda de nadie. Causo furor, la mirada de rabia y potencia hace que muchas chicas allá presentes suspiren, soy apuesto a mi manera, tengo el aire rebelde, tengo los ojos como esmeraldas oscurecidas.

El presidente Snow dice alguna de sus estupideces, yo no le presto atención, nadie allí la merece, son todos unos… unos… bastardos, idiotas, que se divierten viendo morir a niños.


End file.
